Reach
by winter-wolfie
Summary: You loved me once. So why do you reach for her and not for me? —Raven/Beast Boy/Terra.


**AN: **

Just a drabble told from Raven's point of view, focusing on one-sided BB/Rae and BB/Terra. I ship both but BB/Rae is my ultimate OTP because I mean they're such cute babies and how can you _not_ because -

All reviews welcome! :3 Just please don't try and bash on shipping beliefs because **Wolfie doesn't do shipping wars. **I'm up for a debate because BB/Rae is a ship I will go down with (I mean GAIZ how can you not ship them I mean -) but cursing me out will do nothing. If you really dislike my ship, you'll come up with a way to defend yours better than cussing mine out.

* * *

**REACH**  
_A Wolfie Production_

* * *

You loved her, they said. They said you missed her with her sunset hair and ocean eyes; her laughter. They said you missed the wind in her hair, the earth in her eyes, the scent of _freedom _that clung to her and you.

They said you missed the freedom she gave you, rocks across the water. They said you admired her; you thought she was brave with her glowing, golden eyes and fearless smile.

They said, they said, they said. She was a mirror. You saw yourself in her; insecurities and all. You both had beasts you had to tie back ad you accepted for who she was; she did the same. She mirrored you, you know. Your jokes and your laughter, your shameless sense of humour and everything in between.

A mirror. When you reached out to grasp her hand, she did the same. She returned your feelings, they said. When she smiled and laughed, she looked at you, and the air, the urge to _escape _in her voice was for you.

You ran away with her, they said. That night when she betrayed us all and you didn't want to remember it because it's a _memory _etched in your mind like a scar, it's a red blot on a canvas that isn't going away.

Bumper cars and Ferris wheels, feelings of owning everything and having nothing and that's all you need. Apple pie and sunshine at night. There was no sun; there was no light in the stars. They said all the sunlight was in her hair, her laughter, _everything _about her.

Her radiance, they said. She's a girl of the earth and a woman of wind; she'll follow the scent of _wings_. Yes, wings. She had wings. She just didn't use them to fly away.

Radiant. She was strong as earth and free as wind; bright as sunlight streaming through your windows when you woke up, screaming for her when she just wasn't there. She's bright, and you liked that. You saw yourself in her.

Mirrors reflecting sunlight can blind you, you know. Radiance can burn your eyes before you realize it.

She was bright. She was everything I was not. She shines; she bites back the darkness within her and drowns it with light. I embrace the darkness. It's the only thing that shrouds me; the only thing that protected me from her lies.

She was a mountain, one that would move by sheer force and determination. I was a bird with featherless wings; hollow bones and empty eyes, dark hair and darker smiles. She was radiant, just like you were. I would drown you out.

They said she loved you too, and that it _could have been, could have been, could have been, _but never was. They repeat it like at tragedy, the knives pressed into the while so far they can't be retrieved.

She's a liar, you know. They won't admit it. But _I _will. Because I know; remember. They don't need to tell me for me to remember anything. She betrayed you. She broke us down. Broken glass and broken eyes.

So why do you act like it's your fault?

They said she smiled; in death, because she knew it was for you. They said she waited as a statue for it to happen again, in _another life_. They said it was a tragedy waiting to be repeated. They said _perfect. _

Ah, but since when do they speak the truth?

Darkness isn't something that hides behind light. Darkness is something that _exists _with light. Darkness is something that consumes you from within because it's too powerful to be expanded from the outside.

She's perfect for you. But at the same time, she's not, it's such a clichéd tragedy that it makes me want to scream.

You're a beast. So is she. And I guess somewhere down the line I am, too. It's a twisted three way mirror that doesn't quite - and does - make senses.

I loved you once, I think. You made me smile, then. My smiles are on the inside, where the light can't wash it out. Just because you don't see them doesn't mean they don't exist.

I tried to comfort you once. But darkness isn't something that soothes you down when you see no light. "She loved you," I think I said, as if it would make you feel better and wash away _my _dreams of what we once had and could have kept.

"I know," you said, and your eyes were beastly there, something so beautiful that would have frightened her. You realized that and turned away. You didn't realize I would have embraced the beast gladly; after all, we're all _animals in the end. _"And I guess that's what killed her."

"No," I snapped, and the darkness was growing like a flower, reach, reach, _reach. _"That isn't what killed her. She killed herself. It was her choice. It isn't your fault! So stop acting like it is!"

I never really was good with _soft _things. My wings are knives, you see, bleeding edges and tangled limbs. "You don't know anything about her!" you screamed, and you stood up. Gone was the boy with the jokes. She forced you to grow up. All cubs turn into lions someday. "You just didn't trust her because you were _jealous._"

Jealous is a stupid word. Don't use it with me, _tsk tsk, _you should know better. "Of what?" I snapped, and then, the bridges were burning, _our _bridges, and the scent of smoke was strangling me. "What is there to be jealous of?"

We were both beasts and still are. I think I slapped you, pale against green. You walked off. I didn't see you for a day. And another. And another. They said you were at her grave.

They said you loved me. You reached for me, for comfort, something I could not give. Darkness does not give back the light. You should have known better. So should they.

They said she screamed for you, reached out with her fingers and you _almost _grasped them, and it was so ironic because it was there but not quite. They said her screams were silent, something you can only hear, and that's why you reach for her.

She's not the only one who can fly, you know. She flies with the earth, she rides the wind. She shivers through trees and whistles through waters. She's always _there. _I fly towards the sky at night, when stars don't explode and it's too dark for the moon to peek out from behind her covers.

So why, then? Why is it that on those nights where your eyes are a hollow like your cheeks and your laughter... why is it that you reach downwards for her? Why don't you reach for me?

**end **


End file.
